


Tony *Carter-Rogers

by tonyisloved



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky is Tonys Godfather, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Peggy Carter, Parent Steve Rogers, Peggy is Tonys mom, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve is Tonys dad, Teen!Tony, Tony is Steves son, first fanfic here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyisloved/pseuds/tonyisloved
Summary: Tony is the son of Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter.Okey I suck at summaries , so basically they raise him, the avengers are his aunts/uncels (besides Rhodey , who will be his boyfriend). If you don't like then don't read :)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Avengers Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Tony is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im bad at summaries but uh Tony is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at notes too, but Tony is born

Steve sat outside of the hospital room, covering his ear with his ears. Tears were in his eyes, he couldn't handle the painful screams from Peggy, it broke his heart. Its been since hours when they arrived the hospital, how long will it take that his son comes?

"Steve!" yelled Bucky and Natasha , who just arrived the hospital. Steve stood up and Bucky hugged him immediately. "Is he there yet? Can I see my Godson?" asked Bucky out of breath as he pulled away.

"No he's-" Steve was cut off by a baby scream. Their eyes widened and a nurse opened the door.

"Mr. Carter-Rogers, your son is here", she opened the door a little more so that he could step in. "Are these two part of the family?", she nodded at Bucky and Natasha. Steve nodded his head, and the nurse allowed them all to step in.

"Steve" said Peggy softly as she held their new born son in her arms. He was tiny, had Brown hair and he looked just adorable. 

"Aw isn't he adorable?" said Natasha and went to Peggy. "Hey little one, I promise that I will break the best Godmother in the whole wide world. And when you will be older I will teach you, how to defend yourself" 

"Congrats pal" said Bucky and nudged Steves side. "Thanks Buck , and thank you again that you agreed to be the Godfather. You too, Natasha"

"No needs to thank us, of course we would say yes" smiled Natasha before she stood up and went to the door. "We are gonna leave you guys alone, we will come back tomorrow. But before we go, whats his name?"

"Anthony" said Steve and looked at his son and teared up."Anthony Edward Carter-Rogers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please it’s so awkward , but yeah first chapter, im sorry that its too short. I hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

Tony is the son of Steve and Peggy Carter-Rogers


End file.
